


Pastel

by that_one_ayu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, amethyst can dig it, amethyst is latino, amethyst will try to make less of a mess, pearl has freckles and round glasses bc cUtE, pearl likes pastel aesthetics, they're moving into an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_ayu/pseuds/that_one_ayu
Summary: Amethyst leaves for a class trip for a college class, and tells Pearl to surprise her with the design of the apartment that they'd just moved into. She finds out that it was, in fact, quite a good idea.





	Pastel

The keys on Amethyst’s keyring jingled quietly as she struggled to turn the house key in the lock on the apartment’s door, as she wasn’t used to this lock. (A point that she made constantly was that each lock on each door was different, like people. Some turned easily, some put up a fight, some you had to push in and some you had to pull out, etc. It drove everyone she knew insane, the personification that she cast upon everything. She was the kind of person who insisted that Pluto was a planet just like the others, and shouldn’t be left out, as that would be the equivalent to bullying.)

Anyhow, at the current moment, she had finally managed to push the door open, stepping slowly into the new space. Anyone else would have expected plastic-covered furniture and half-painted walls, but Amethyst knew better before she had even walked in. She knew that her housemate wouldn’t rest until things like that were gone. Amethyst smiled to herself. She’d always thought it was quite adorable, the perfectionism that was the other’s defining trait. 

She gently shut the door behind her and allowed herself a look around at the living space. She had been gone for six days, which was apparently enough for the other to get almost everything done. The walls had, in fact, had been cleanly painted white instead of that ugly green that they had been. The residents before them sure had a strange taste in decoration, and the complex hadn’t wanted to paint over it. Their small lilac-colored couch had been pushed against the wall, perpendicular to the one with the moderately sized window covered by thin drapes that let though enough natural light to illuminate the room comfortably. Opposite the couch was a humbly sized television stand bearing a small flatscreen, its wood painted a faded sky blue. It had two drawers, most likely containing the dvds that the two had collected, and a shelf holding the blu-ray player. And in front of the couch, already bearing a half-full mug of tea and a stack of coasters, was a glass coffee table perched on black supports with little patterns etched into the metal.

Underneath the simplistic assortment of furniture lay a knit rug of a pale grey color, covering the center of the small space and concealing most of the light brown wood floor in the living room. On the walls hung simple linearts of various plants, framed and hung to decorate the white walls. Two shelves mounted on either side of the window displayed a few different styles of succulents, small little plants that the both of them had long since agreed were quite adorable.

Amethyst felt her heart grow warm at the sight of the fresh new living space. This is exactly what she’d expected from her partner and more; it was just her style, along with her personality. Simple, yet unique at the same time.

She moved on into the room where she figured the other would be, the one that the two of them would be sharing. The door was cracked, so she pushed it open quietly to glance around. It had the same simple pastel color scheme as the living room, but now with a queen sized bed by the wall fitted with fluffy white sheets, as well as lit fairy lights draped across the walls. There was a dresser, a desk, a rug, and an assortment of other things that Amethyst could be focusing on, but she had already been drawn to the wispy figure resting on the wide sitting area that was the windowsill, her chest rising and falling softly, one arm hugging a pillow while the other loosely clung to a wood chisel. Her head rested against the window, and her eyelids fluttered occasionally from their closed position. Judging by the pile of wood shavings by the leg of the desk and the fact that she didn’t seem to move at all when Amethyst came in, it was obvious that she’d fallen asleep before she could finish.

Amethyst shook her head and chuckled softly. Of course she’d fallen asleep; she probably hadn’t slept at all in at least two days. She could get carried away with her work sometimes. Amethyst quietly went over to her, grabbing the plush chair from by the desk and dragging it over to sit in. She took the chisel and set it aside before gently reaching up to brush a few strands of short beige hair from out of her face.

“Hey, Pearl,” She spoke gently with a soft smile. “Wake up. I’m home.”

Pearl’s thin form shifted slightly before instinctively leaning into Amethyst’s touch, until her eyes opened and she looked up dazedly.

“Amethyst?” She mumbled, confused, until her pale blue eyes flew open and she smiled widely. “Amethyst! You’re back!” 

Amethyst grinned as Pearl threw her arms around her, toppling both of them off of the chair and onto the floor. This resulted in Pearl pulling away a few inches, chuckling sheepishly, a light blush backdropping her galaxy of freckles.

“Miss me much?” Amethyst commented playfully, only to get a peck on the cheek from Pearl.

“Of course I did. I was waiting for you to come home and make a mess of all my hard work. It seemed strange that it had all stayed intact for so long.”

“Well, it all looks so nice to screw up  _ too  _ much, but I’m not making any promises.” In reality, Amethyst made a mental note to make an effort to help keep the place tidy.

“Really? Do you like it?” Pearl looked flustered, sitting up from the position that they’d landed in. “You told me to surprise you, so I just did what I thought would be a good compromise. I know you don’t like things too prim, so I put in some color, and some succulents because I know you like those, and-”

“Pearl,” Amethyst interrupted, sitting up with an amused expression on her face. “I think it’s hella awesome.”

Such a simple compliment didn’t fail to bring a smile to Pearl’s face again. She set aside her round wired glasses so she could see Amethyst without a lens between them, since wearing the glasses had always bothered her when they were this close to each other. Amethyst smiled, wrapping her arms around Pearl’s slender waist and pulling her into another embrace.

“And trust me, I wouldn’t say that if it weren’t true,” Amethyst remarked.

“You really think it’s good?” Pearl questioned quietly.

“I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
